1x08 Handlung: Wonderland (Gegenwart)
'Wonderland (''Gegenwart): Szene 02: Wald I' (''Alice beobachtet ein paar Gestalten in der ferne. Will nähert sich. Alice zieht ihr Schwert.) Alice: „Herzbube. Du hast mich erschreckt. Wo warst du denn?“ Will: '''„Die Natur hat gerufen.“ '''Alice: „Wirklich? Was hat sie gesagt?“ Will: '''„Nichts was du hören willst. Glaub mir. Also diese Wachen da drüben, suchen die nach uns?“ '''Alice: „Nein. Sie suchen nach jemandem der geflohen ist. Sie suchen nach Cyrus.“ Will: '''„Na dann is' ja alles gut.“ '''Alice: „Was soll den daran gut sein?“ Will: '''„Das sie immer noch nach ihm suchen heißt dass sie ihn noch nicht haben. Aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit darum schlag ich vor wir fangen auch an zu suchen.“ '''Wache: (Off.) „Verteilt euch mehr.“ Alice: „Eigentlich müssen wir das nicht.“ Wache: (Off.) „Bildet eine Linie.“ Will: '''„Und wieso nicht?“ '''Alice: „Weil ich weiß wo er hin will.“ Will: '''„Wo meinst du will er hin?“ '''Alice: „Zum einzigen Ort von dem er weiß das er dort sicher ist.“ Will: '''„Im Wunderland? Wen Jafar und die Rote Königin nach ihm suchen? Ich glaub nicht das so ein Ort existiert.“ '''Alice: „Es gibt ihn.“ Wache: (Off.) „Wie sieht's da drüben aus?“ Alice: '„Er muss ihn nur erreichen bevor sie ihn erwischen.“ 'Szene 03: Waldweg/ Falle I (Cyrus rennt durch den Wald. Plötzlich reißt es ihn hoch. Ein Falle. Er hängt kopfüber in der Luft, den Fuß in in einer Schlinge aus einer Ranke.) Cyrus: '(ätzt.) „Was ist das denn?“ (''Versucht erfolglos sich zu befreien.) '''Szene 04: Labyrinth der Herzkönigin Cyrus: '(''Off.) „Kann mir mal jemand helfen? Hilfe!“ (Tweedel 1 ist gerade im Labyrinth unterwegs. Cyrus stimme ertönt aus einer Rebe. Er hält inne lauscht.) 'Cyrus: '(Off.) „Jemand muss mir helfen. Hallo-“ (hält die Rebe an sein Ohr.) '''Tweedel 1: „Der Flaschengeist Danke liebe Rebe. Da wird die Königin erfreut sein.“ (Er geht den Gang runter durch einen Nebengang sieht er seinen Bruder mit einer Tasche entlang gehen. Er will schon abbiegen hält abgrubt inne als er Jafar sieht.) Tweedel 2: „Wie von euch gewünscht mein Herr.“ Jafar: „Du konntest sie unauffällig beschaffen.“ Tweedel 2: '„Oh ja. Die Königin ahnt überhaupt nichts. (''gibt ihm die Tasche.) Nun ihr, ihr werdet mich doch vor ihr beschützen?“ '''Jafar: „Sie hat bald keine Bedeutung mehr vielen dank für deine Hilfe.“ (Schnell macht sich Tweedel 1 aus dem Staub.) 'Szene 05: Palast der Roten Königin/ Innen/ Thronsaal I' (Die Königin steckt einen Strauß Rosen zurecht. Tweedel 1 kommt herein.) Tweedel 1: „Eure Majestät?“ Rote Königin: '''„Hm?“ '''Tweedel 1: „Mir ist etwas, interessantes zu Ohren gekommen.“ Rote Königin: '''„Ja?“ '''Tweedel 1: „Ähm, der Flaschengeist konnte im Wald endlich eingefangen werden er, gehört jetzt euch.“ Rote Königin: '''„Spektakulär. Na los. Holen wir ihn uns. Ich spüre das du meinen Enthusiasmus nicht teilst Wieso nicht?“ '''Tweedel 1: „Wegen meines Bruders.“ Rote Königin: '''„Herzchen, eure Brüderliche Rivalität ist mir egal.“ '''Tweedel 1: „Ich fürchte er hat etwas sehr schlimmes getan.“ Rote Königin: '''„So geistig beschränkt wie ihr beide seit bin sicher es ist nichts was mich mir Sorge erfüllen könnte.“ '''Tweedel 1: „Er hat Jafar etwas gegeben.“ Rote Königin: '''„Was?“ '''Tweedel 1: „Es war eine Tasche. Ganz heimlich hat das statt gefunden.“ Rote Königin: '''„Was war darin?“ '''Tweedel 1: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin sogleich zu euch geeilt. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht und es tut mir Leid-“ Rote Königin: '„Halt die Klappe und verschwinde bevor ich dich als Überbringer töten lasse.“ (''Schnell eilt der Tweedel davon. Die Königin öffnet einen eisernen Wandschrank. Holt aus einer Schublade eine mit Rot-schwarzem Schachmuster verzierte Kiste hervor und öffnet diese. Innen ist sie mit samt gefüllt. Die Form von Cyrus Flasche ist zu erkennen. Sie ist leer. Mit frustriertem Gesicht klappt sie den Decke zu, sieht sich um.) '''Szene 06: Wald II Will: „Also wohin sind wir unterwegs? Wo genau ist dein sicherer Ort?“ Alice: „Im Hinterland.“ Will: '''„Und wir werden den ganzen Langen Weg zu Fuß zurücklegen? Bis zum verflixten Hinterland? Hättest du dir keinen näheren Ort aussuchen können?“ '''Alice: „Damals als Cyrus und ich zusammen waren trafen wir eine Abmachung. Wen wir je getrennt werden oder irgendetwas passiert dann treffen wir uns dort wieder.“ Will: '''„Habt ihr dort auch was zu Essen? Ich könnte was vertragen.“ '''Alice: „Wir müssen sowieso rast machen bevor wir eintreffen.“ Will: '''„Oh das war so was von klar. Wohin also jetzt?“ '''Alice: „Zum weißen Kaninchen.“ Will: '''„Oh komm schon. Ich weiß du bist sauer weil es uns verraten hat. Aber kann deine Rache an ihm nicht noch warten?“ '''Alice: „Ich will keine Rache Herzbube. Ich will Hilfe.“ Will: '''„Von ihm? Es ist ein verflixter Verräter.“ '''Alice: „Und unser einziger Weg raus aus dem Wunderland. Verstehst du nicht? (Will stöhnt.) So lange Jafar und die Königin noch Leben sind wir hier nicht sicher. Du ich und Cyrus. Wir müssen noch heute Weg von hier. Und nur das Kaninchen kann uns helfen.“ Will: '''„Ich vertraue ihm nicht. Nachdem was es getan hat.“ '''Alice: „Wir waren einst befreundet. Gut befreundet. Es ergibt keinen Sinn.“ Will: '''„Vielleicht hat man ihm was besseres geboten? Manchmal wenden sich Leute gegen dich, und du wirst nie verstehen wieso.“ '''Alice: „Nein. Es gab sicher einen Grund dafür das es uns verraten hat.“ ''' Szene 09: Waldweg/ Falle II' (''Cyrus sieht – kopfüber – wie sich eine Kutsche nähert. Auf dem Kutschbock sitzt die Königin. Sie hält direkt unter ihm.) Cyrus: '''„Kommt ihr um euer Werk zu vollenden?“ '''Rote Königin: „Nun nicht ganz.“ (Ein Wink mit der Hand Cyrus fällt in die Kutsche.) Rote Königin: „Hast du Lust auf einen Ausflug?“ Cyrus: '„Hängt davon ab wo's hingehen soll.“ '''Rote Königin: '(freundlich.) „Dorthin wo du hingehörst. (ernst.) Zurück in deine Flasche.“ '''Szene 10: Jafar's Labor I (Jafar öffnet die Tasche und holt die Cyrus Flasche hervor.) Jafar: „Endlich.“ (Behutsam stellt er sie auf den Freien Platz in den Kasten mit den Zwei anderen Flaschen. Er stutzt. Nimmt Cyrus und die mittlere heraus. Hält sie prüfend in den Händen. Er schüttelt sie leicht. Er merkt das Cyrus Flasche leichter ist. Er stellt die andere Flasche zurück. Sieht sich die Flasche genauer an. Er kratzt mit dem Daumennagel über das Material. Unter einer Goldschicht schimmert es rot.) Jafar: „Nein.“ (Wütend zerschlägt er Cyrus Flasche. Tritt auf die Scherben. Haut auf den Tisch verharrt kurz, dann fegt er Kleinkram vom Tisch. Sieht sich um und haut nochmal zu.) 'Szene 11: Kaninchenbau/ außen II' (Alice und Will erreichen den Kaninchenbau. Es ist total verwildert.) Will: „Hübsches Fleckchen. Traurig wenn ein Kaninchen ein schöneres zu hause hat als man selbst.“ Alice: '''„Hier sieht es verändert aus. Das Unkraut wuchert. Die Karotten sind verfault.“ '''Will: „Vielleicht ist es weg gezogen?“ Alice: „Vielleicht will es auch einfach nur das die Menschen genau das denken.“ (Alice klopft dreimal an die Tür des Baus.) Alice: „Kaninchen mach auf. Ich bin's Alice! (sie klopft erneut dreimal.) los mach auf!“ Will: „Hast du ne' Ahnung wo's sonst sein könnte?“ Alice: „Ja. (Tritt die Tür ein.) hier drin.“ (Alice und Will zwängen sich durch die Tür des Baumstammes.) 'Szene 12: Kaninchenbau/ Innen II' Alice: „Wo bist du? Zeig dich endlich Kaninchen.“ Kaninchen: „Hier drüben Alice. Mach mit mir was du willst. Das haben die anderen auch getan.“ (Setzt sich traurig in einen Schaukelsessel. Lässt die Ohren hängen.) Alice: „Was ist mir dir passiert?“ Kaninchen: „Ich äh... ich habe dich verraten Alice. Dich und Cyrus.“ Will: „Und mich.“ Kaninchen: „Ja sogar dich Herzbube.“ Alice: „Aber, das wissen wir schon. Das wissen wir schon seit geraumer Zeit.“ Kaninchen: „Und, wieso... wieso bist du dann hier?“ Alice: „Weil ich deine Hilfe brauche. Bitte ein letztes mal.“ Kaninchen: „Oh Alice...“ Alice: „Cyrus ist frei. Wir sind bald wieder vereint. Und wenn wir es sind dann musst du zu Stelle sein. Damit wir nach Hause können. Und das alles für immer hinter uns lassen.“ Kaninchen: „Es tut mir Leid aber, ich- ich kann nicht.“ Will: „Du kannst. Und wirst verflixt noch mal. Nach allem was du getan hast bist du ihr das schuldig.“ Kaninchen: '(''steht auf.) „Ich schulde ihr viel mehr. Aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen dem was ich tun sollte, und dem wozu ich imstande bin. Die Königin, sie hat meine Familie. Meine Frau, meine Kinder. Alles was ich tat, tat ich, damit sie am Leben bleiben. Ich- ich bedaure das du deswegen leiden musstest. Aber du weißt besser als jeder andere wenn jemand den man liebt in Gefahr ist, tut man einfach alles, um ihn zu retten.“ '''Alice: „Das verstehe ich sehr gut.“ (Will schaut genervt weg. Alice gibt im einen knuff.) Will: „Ich auch. So wie's aussieht verstehe ich das auch.“ Alice: „Es muss niemand erfahren das du uns geholfen hast.“ Kaninchen: „Die rote Königin würde es erfahren. Selbst wenn du einen anderen Weg aus dem Wunderland fändest würde sie mir die Schuld geben. Es war meine Aufgabe bei dir zu bleiben um ihr dann Haargenau berichten zu können was du tust.“ Alice: '(überlegt kurz.'') „Und was wen... wen wir sie retten würden? Deine Familie. Dann können wir alle fliehen.“ '''Kaninchen: „Dazu, müsste man sie zuerst finden. Ich hab schon an jedem erdenklichen Ort gesucht an dem die Königin sie verstecken würde. Und ich bin kläglich gescheitert.“ Will: „Na schön, (Alice sieht ihn an.) Vielleicht kann ich helfen. Ich weiß zwar nicht wo die Königin etwas wichtiges verstecken würde, aber wo Anastasia es tun würde.“ Kaninchen: „Wer, wer ist Anastasia?“ 'Szene 13: Will und Anastasia's alter Wohnwagen/ außen I.1' (Die Königin und Cyrus halten in der nähe ist eines alten herunter gekommenen Wagens, der fast zugewachsen ist.) Cyrus: '„Was für ein Ort ist das hier?“ (''Die Königin blickt leicht unbehaglich. Cyrus steht auf.) 'Cyrus: '„Was tun wir hier?“ (Die Königin lässt ihn per Magie wieder platz nehmen. Sie nähert sich dem Wagen. Lässt die Tür auffliegen.) '''Szene 14: Innere des Wohnwagens I (Die Königin schließt die Tür hinter sich. Das rosane Kleid das sie einst als Anastasia trug hängt an einem Seil. Mit großen sehnsüchtigen Augen berührt sie den Stoff. Dann öffnet sie schnell eine Schwarze Schatulle und holt die echte Flasche hervor. Wirft einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter.) 'Szene 15: Will und Anastasia's alter Wohnwagen/ außen I.2' (Mit ernstem Gesicht geht sie zurück zur Kutsche, hält Cyrus seine Flasche vor.) Rote Königin: „Ja ganz recht Flaschengeist. Du hast eine sehr wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen.“ (Sieht die Flasche an, dann Cyrus.) 'Szene 17: Palast der Roten Königin/ Große Halle' (Jafar stampft durch eine große Halle. Auf einem Sockel steht eine rote Kiste.) Jafar: „EURE MAJESTÄT!“ (Ein paar Diner suchen schnell das weite.) Jafar: „Wo sind die nur alle?“ (Er erblickt die Rote Kiste. Nähert sich ihr langsam. Auf einem Zettel steht sein Name er fegt ihn weg. Er öffnet den Deckel. Der Kopf des zweiten Tweedel sieht ihn an.) Tweedel 2: „Sie hat uns wohl durchschaut.“ 'Szene 18: Thronsaal II' (Jafar geht zu einem Tisch voll Schminke und Fläschchen. Lässt seine Hand über die Sachen gleiten. Er nimmt eine Haarbürste in die Hand. Entnimmt ihr ein Haar. Er wickelt es zwischen seinen Fingern auf.) 'Szene 19: Palast der Roten Königin/ außen' (Jafar fliegt auf seinem Teppich davon. Der Palast wird von mehren Explosionen zerstört. Ausblende.) 'Szene 20: In der nähe des Palastes' (Cyrus und Die Königin sehen wie der Palast zerstört wird. Sie fährt mit einem ängstlichen Blick weiter. Cyrus schaut zufrieden.) Cyrus: '„Jafar hat eure Seite des Bretts erobert Majestät. So wie es aussieht gehen euch die Schachzüge aus.“ '''Rote Königin: '„Er mag ein paar Figuren geschlagen haben, aber beim Schachspiel gibt es nur eine Königin und sie ist wichtiger als alle anderen zusammen.“ 'Cyrus: '„Vielleicht. Aber ich glaube nicht das Jafar noch Spielchen spielt.“ 'Rote Königin: '(lacht unsicher.) „Ich genauso wenig. Also sag mir. Wo ist Alice?“ 'Cyrus: '„Wieso sollte ich euch das verraten?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Weil man sie oder so finden wird die Frage ist nur ob er sie findet... oder wir. Das ist deine Entscheidung.“ (Sieht mehrmals zurück.) '''Szene 22: Will und Anastasia's alter Wohnwagen/ außen II.1 Kaninchen: „Du und die Rote Königin ihr habt früher hier gelebt?“ Will: '„Nein. Sie würde sich hier nicht mal beerdigen lassen. Aber ein Mädchen Namens Anastasia und ich. (''nostalgisch.) Wir... hatten ne' schöne Zeit hier.“ 'Alice: '„Und du denkst das sie hier die Familie des Kaninchens festhält.“ '''Will: „Wenn Anna und ich etwas wertvolles beschafft hatten haben wir es immer hier versteckt. (wehmütig.) Unser Wagen war dafür bestens geeignet. Wenn es von außen schäbig aussieht macht sich niemand die Mühe drinnen nachzusehen. Wartet hier“ 'Szene 23: Innere des Wohnwagens II' (Will betritt den Wagen. Auch er wirft einen Blick auf das Rosenfarbenem Kleid Anastasia's. Er berührt es. Dann lässt er seinen Blick durch das voll gestellte innere schweifen. Er öffnet ein schwarze Schatulle. Innen ist schwarzer Samt in Form von Cyrus Flasche. Sie ist leer.) Will: „Du bist immer einen Schritt voraus.“ (hört ein wimmern. Er hebt eine Deck hoch.) 'Szene 24: Will und Anastasia's alter Wohnwagen/ außen II.2' Kaninchen: „Ich sage dir, das nützt nichts. Was, wenn die Königin... Wenn sie meine Familie...“ (In der Tür des Wagen stehen Mrs Kaninchen und zwei junge Kaninchenkinder. Sie rennen auf ihren Vater.) Kaninchenjunge: „Papi!“ Weißes Kaninchen: „Mein Schatz.“ Mrs. Kaninchen: „Percy!“ Weißes Kaninchen: „Meine Babys.“ Mrs. Kaninchen: „Percy!“ Weißes Kaninchen: „Oh meine Lieben.“ (glücklich fällt sie die Kaninchenfamilie in die Arme. Alice ist gerührt.) Mrs. Kaninchen: „Ich dachte wir würden dich nie wieder sehen. Alice, ich danke dir das du uns wieder zusammengebracht hast.“ Alice: '''„Es war mir eine Freude.“ '''Weißes Kaninchen: „Alice, gut. Also ich hab euch doch gesagt das man immer seine Versprechen halten muss. Und jetzt muss euer Vater eines seiner Versprechen halten. Bring sie zu deiner Mutter. Ich werde heute Abend nachkommen.“ Mrs. Kaninchen: „Sei vorsichtig Schatz.“ Weißes Kaninchen: „Och bin ich das denn nicht immer?“ Mrs. Kaninchen: „Willst du wirklich das ich darauf antworte?“ Weißes Kaninchen: „Na schon, gut ich werde vorsichtig sein.“ Mrs. Kaninchen: „Also gut ihr beiden. Kommt schon Kinder.“ Weißes Kaninchen: „Nun denn, wohin gehen wir?“ Alice: '„Wohin auch Cyrus geht. Ins Hinterland.“ (''Sie gehen los.) '''Szene 25: Kutsche der Königin Rote Königin: '„Wieso bist du so sicher das sie im Hinterland ist?“ '''Cyrus: '„Weil sie weiß das ich auch dort sein werde.“ 'Rote Königin: '„mmh. Ihr habt wirklich großes Vertrauen in einander nicht wahr?“ 'Cyrus: '„Wen ihr nicht an die Liebe glaubt, woran glaubt ihr dann?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Woran ich glaube oder nicht hat dich nicht zu interessieren.“ 'Cyrus: '„Ihr habt ein Geheimnis nicht wahr?“ 'Rote Königin: '„Tu nicht so als würdest du mich kennen.“ 'Cyrus: '„Das muss ich nicht. Als Flaschengeist hab ich gelernt Gedanken zu lesen Majestät. Zu wissen was sich Leute wünschen noch bevor sie es sagen.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Ich wünsche mir das du jetzt die Klappe hältst.“ 'Cyrus: '„Eure Wünsche sind tief vergraben.“ 'Rote Königin: '„Geduld Flaschengeist. Zerbrich dir darüber nicht das Köpfchen. Du wirst es bald herausfinden. Also sag mir, wann werden wir endlich da sein?“ 'Cyrus: '„Bald. Schon sehr bald.“ '''Szene 26: Jafar's Labor II (Jafar nimmt das Haar und steckt es in ein Gefäß. Dann gibt er eine priese eines Pulvers und etwas Asche hinzu und träufelt ein paar Tropfen einer blauen Tinktur darauf. Er macht eine Magische Geste und stellt schnell eine Glasglocke auf das Gefäß. Er nimmt da Tablett auf dem es steht hoch. Aus dem Gefäß steigt Rauch der sich in ein Minigewitter verwandelt. Es blitzt und donnert. Er trägt das ganze zu einem Fenster. Er hebt die Glasglocke, das Gewitter entweicht, wird riesig und steigt zum Himmel empor.) Jafar: „Finde die Rote Königin. Und töte sie.“ (Die Gewitter Wolke beginnt mit der Wolkendecke zu verschmelzen.) 'Szene 29: Cyrus Versteck/ außen/ Tags II' (Will und Alice erreichen eine breites flaches Land. Ein einzelner Felsbrocken steht vor ihnen.) Will: „Ist das die stelle wo ihr euch treffen wollt?“ Alice: „Ja, CYRUS!“ Will: „Ich will ja nicht meckern aber sonderlich sicher ist eurer sicherer Ort nicht. Man kann dich Kilometer weit sehen.“ Weißes Kaninchen: „Vielleicht, vielleicht versteckt er sich.“ Alice: „Vielleicht ist er auch schon drinnen.“ Will: „Schon drinnen? In was drinnen? (Alice verschwindet durch das Portal.) Verflixte Axt. Kommst du?“ Weißes Kaninchen: „Äh ich sollte besser hier draußen blieben, wache halten für den Fall das jemand nach uns sucht.“ Will: „Dreh keine krummen Dinger. Sonst mach ich Kanincheneintopf aus dir.“ Weißes Kaninchen: „Nein bitte nicht ich flehe dich an.“ (Will verschwindet durch das Portal.) 'Szene 30: Cyrus Versteck/ Innen II' Will: „Wir haben die ganze Zeit Felsen als Kissen benutzt, wir hätten hier Schlafen können.“ Alice: „Wir waren immer unterwegs.“ Will: „Ich mein ja nur es wäre kein üblere Ort gewesen um meine müden Füße auszuruhen (setzt sich auf das Bett.) Is' das ne' Badewanne?“ Alice: „Ich verstehe das nicht. Er müsste hier sein.“ Will: „Vielleicht ist er ja auch woanders.“ Alice: „Nein.“ Will: „Hat er ne' Nachricht hinterlassen?“ Alice: '(''laut.) „Was glaubst du wonach ich suche? Hier ist nichts! Ich weiß was du denkst.“ '''Will: „Ich denke rein gar nichts.“ Alice: „Du denkst das man ihn gefangen hat.“ Will: „Das hab ich nie gesagt.“ Alice: „Du denkst das er auf der Flucht gestorben ist. Oder sogar das er überhaupt nicht entkommen ist.“ Will: (steht auf.) „Ich sehe nur das er nicht hier ist. Wie haben weder viel Zeit übrig... noch Möglichkeiten. Das Kaninchen ist draußen, wenn wir das Wunderland verlassen wollen...“ Alice: „Wir gehen nicht weg von hier. Nicht ohne Cyrus. Niemals.“ (Alice öffnet das Zelt, sieht nach Draußen. Cyrus läuft auf sie zu.) Alice: „Cyrus?“ Will: „Alice, es tut mir Leid.“ Alice: „Cyrus!“ Will: „Alice!“ 'Szene 31: Cyrus Versteck/ außen III.1' (Alice verlässt das Portal sie und Cyrus laufen aufeinander zu.) Alice: „Cyrus!“ Cyrus: '„Alice!“ (''Sie umarmen sich. Cyrus wirbelt sie herum.) '''Alice: „Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen. Ich habe nicht mal gewagt mir diesen Moment vorzustellen aus Angst er würde nie wahr werden. Aber jetzt ist er da. Du bist da.“ Cyrus: '„Bei dir. Es is' vorbei.“ (''Sie küssen sich leidenschaftlich.) '''Rote Königin: „Nun vorbei ist nicht das richtige Wort. (sie sehen auf. Die Rote Königin steh neben ihnen.) Hallo Alice.“ (Will taucht auf.) Will: „Was hat sie den hier verloren?“ Cyrus: '„Sie ist hier um uns zu helfen.“ (''Die 4 Reisenden stehen Anastasia Gegenüber. Sehen sie an. Ausblende. Im Hintergrund gewittert es.) '''Alice: „Sie soll uns helfen wollen? Du machst wohl Witze.“ Rote Königin: „Für Witze haben wir keine Zeit. Siehst du das Gewitter kommen? Das ist Jafar. Er ist hinter uns her und zwar hinter uns allen.“ Cyrus: '''„Sie sagt die Wahrheit Alice.“ '''Alice: „Er ist wohl kaum hinter dir her. Ihr seit Partner.“ Rote Königin: „Wir waren Partner. Ja wir haben zusammen gearbeitet aber ich bin nicht wie er. Mit ist klar geworden das er sich nicht an unsere Spielregeln hält.“ Will: „Glaub ihr kein Wort. Sie weiß genau wie man lügt.“ Rote Königin: „Wir können streiten so viel du willst wenn wir aus dem Wunderland raus sind aber jetzt buddel Kaninchen!“ Will: „Mit ihr werd' ich nirgendwo hingehen.“ Cyrus: '(''sieht zum Himmel.) „Uns bleibt keine Wahl.“ '''Alice: „Und wenn Will Recht hat und das wider ein Trick von ihr ist?“ Rote Königin: '(''verzweifelt.) „Was soll ich den noch machen? Ich hab dir deinen verflixten Flaschengeist gebracht!“ '''Alice: „Du hast ihn mir aber auch weggenommen!“ Rote Königin: „Alice sei Vernünftig und Vertrau mir.“ Alice: „Dir werde ich sicher niemals Vertrauen!“ Cyrus: '„Alice...“ (''hält ihre Hand.) '''Alice: „Sag mir wieso. Wieso hast du das alles getan? Wieso hast du dich mit diesem Irren verbündet? Wen ich das weiß... dann verschwinde ich von hier. Also sag mir wieso?“ Rote Königin: „Ich dachte er kann mir geben was ich will.“ Alice: „Und was soll das sein?“ Will: „Du hast doch schon alles. Was willst du denn noch?“ Rote Königin: „Dich- ...Will. Ich wollte dich. Ich will dich zurück.“ Will: „Noch mehr Lügen.“ Rote Königin: „Nein ich schwöre das ist die Wahrheit, die absolute Wahrheit.“ Will: „Du hattest mich. Alles von mir. Mein Herz, meine Seele, mein Leben. Und du hast mich weggeworfen wie Abfall. Für eine winzige Rote Krone.“ Rote Königin: '(''lächelt verzweifelt.) „Das wahr ein dummer Fehler. Das seh ich jetzt ein. Deswegen hab ich das alles getan. Damit Jafar die Gesetze der Magie ändert und wir endlich die Vergangenheit umschrieben können- Will.“ (Will will gehen.) '''Alice: „Nein warte.“ Rote Königin: '(''flehend.) „Ich würde meine Krone für dich aufgeben, alles, einfach alles hörst du? Nur um in die Zeit zurückzukehren in der du mich geliebt hast. Bitte Will. Komm zu mir zurück.“ 'Will: '„Ich komm nicht wieder zurück.“ (Das Gewitter hat sie nun erreicht.) '''Szene 32: Jafar's Labor III (Jafar sieht zum Fenster hinaus. In der ferne sieht er das Zentrum seines Gewitters.) Jafar: '„Da bist du also... Herzchen. Gleich bin ich bei dir.“ 'Szene 33: Cyrus Versteck/ außen III.2 Rote Königin: „Ich kann euch nicht zwingen meine Entschuldigung anzunehmen aber hört auf meine Warnung. Der Flaschengeist ist hier, die Flasche ist hier, der Wunsch ist hier. Was wird Jafar wohl tun wenn er hier eintrifft?“ Alice: '''„Das kümmert uns nicht. Wir verschwinden.“ '''Rote Königin: „Nein. Du hast was vergessen. Ich habe die Flasche!“ Alice: '„Die ich dir jetzt abnehmen werde.“ (''Geht mit gezogenem Schwer auf sie los. Die Königin lässt sie erstarren.) '''Rote Königin: „Alice wir haben keine Zeit zu Kämpfen denn wir müssen auf der stelle von hier verschwinden. Andernfalls sterben wir. (fleht weinend.) Bitte ich hab die Wahrheit gesagt!“ Alice: '''„Ich werde dir nie Vertrauen.“ '''Will: „Ich genauso wenig.“ Cyrus: '''„Ich schon. Das war dein verborgener Wunsch. Sie sagt die Wahrheit Alice.“ '''Rote Königin: „Bitte lass uns die Flasche nehmen und von hier verschwinden!“ (löst die starre. Das Gewitter tobt immer heftiger.) Alice: '''„Grab ein Loch Kaninchen.“ '''Kaninchen: „Und wohin?“ Alice: '„Hauptsache weg von hier.“ (''Das Kaninchen öffnet ein Portal im Boden. Cyrus sieht zum Himmel ein Blitz schießt auf die Gruppe.) '''Will: „Vorsicht!“ (Die Königin weht den Blitz ab. Aber stattdessen wird Will getroffen. Er wird weggeschleudert. Die Flasche rollt davon. Das Gewitter verschwindet. Die Königin stürzt zu dem schwer atmenden Will.) Rote Königin: „Oh nein. Halt durch, ich bin da.“ Alice: '„Was ist passiert ist er...“ (''Alice leuchtet orange auf und fällt, Cyrus fängt sie auf.) 'Cyrus: '„Alice! Was hat sie? Was passiert hier?“ '''Rote Königin: „Der Wunsch. Mit ihrem ersten Wunsch, hat sie Will vor Jafar beschützt.“ Cyrus: '''„Wenn der Herzbube stirbt, sterbe auch ich.“ '''Weißes Kaninchen: „Oh...“ Rote Königin: „Sie hat ihr Schicksal mit deinem verknüpft. Will...“ (Cyrus schüttelt sie sanft. Hält ihren Kopf.) Cyrus: '„Alice, Alice! Du musst mir jetzt zuhören ja? Verwende deinen letzten Wunsch um dich selbst zu retten.“ '''Alice: '(haucht.) „Nein. Ich sperre dich nicht wieder in deine Flasche. Dann bist du wieder ein gefangener.“ 'Cyrus: '„Ich würde Freiwillig für immer in dieser Flasche bleiben. Wenn du dann Leben kannst.“ 'Alice: '(haucht.) „Ich liebe dich.“ 'Cyrus: '„Alice bitte geh nicht. Tu mir das bitte nicht an. Ich habe dich grade erst gefunden und will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren.“ '''Will: „Cyrus! Ich kann sie vielleicht retten.“ Cyrus: '''„Und wie?“ '''Will: „Mit meinem verflixten Wunsch.“ Cyrus: '''„Was meint er damit?“ '''Rote Königin: „Das weiß ich auch nicht Will?“ Will: „Alice hat mir einen Wunsch... versprochen wenn ich helfe... dich wiederzufinden.“ Cyrus: '„Das soll mir genügen. Sei vorsichtig mit deinem Wunsch Will.“ (''Will holt den Rubin hervor. Dieser leuchtet.) '''Will: „Ich wünsche... Ich wünsche das Alice nicht mehr leidet.“ (Will's Wunsch erfüllt sich.) Cyrus: '„Alice...“ '''Alice: '„Cyrus.... Cyrus.“ (Alice und Will umarmen sich.) 'Cyrus: '„Du lebst.“ 'Alice: '(weint.) „Aber warum?“ 'Cyrus: '„Weil der Herzbube es sich gewünscht hat.“ 'Alice: '„Aber das wahr doch der dritte Wunsch. Wieso bist du nicht in deiner Flasche?“ (Cyrus schaut auf seine Handgelenke die goldenen Armbänder die er sonst immer trug sind fort.) 'Cyrus: '„Meine Fesseln... sie sind weg. Sie sind weg. Alice ich bin frei.“ 'Alice: '„Ich versteh das alles nicht.“ '''Kaninchen: „Der Herzbube. Er hat sich gewünscht, das du nicht mehr leidest. Und dazu gehörte auch das du nicht mit dem zusammen sein konntest den du liebst.“ Cyrus: '''„Will du bist ein Genie. Wo ist er?“ '''Rote Königin: „Er ist fort. Er war hier und jetzt ist er weg.“ Alice: '„Was meinst du? Wo ist der Herzbube?“ '''Cyrus: '(versteht.) „Oh nein.“ '''Rote Königin: „Was? W-Wo, wo ist er hin?“ Cyrus: '„Wo ist die Flasche?“ 'Szene 34: Will's Flasche/ Innen (Will schlägt die Augen auf. Um ihn herum liegen Kissen. An den Handgelenken trägt er goldene Armbänder.) Will: „Oh verflixt noch eins.“ (Durch das „Fenster“ des Flaschenbodens dringt Wasser. Zoom heraus. Die Ex-Flasche Cyrus schwimmt auf einen Fluss und direkt über den Abhang eines Wasserfalls.) Fortsetzung Folgt... Kategorie:Wonderland (Gegenwart)